


I Am Your Mind

by merryghoul



Series: femslash100 drabble cycle table: Lesbian Pulp Fiction Titles [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: femslash100, Crossdressing, Drabble Sequence, Dubious Consent, F/F, Scars, Sensation Play, Vanilla, Vehicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five meetings Suzie had with Gwen in her dreams. Kinky drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alone At Last

I'm in your dreams again. It's the only place we can be alone, away from Torchwood and all that. Sit beside me on this bench.

I'm going to roll my sleeve up.

Do you see that? It's the scar Jack Harkness left on my arm when he tried to revive me. It's very thin….

Yes? You see it?

Would you do me a favor and kiss it for me?

You would?

Thank you, Gwen. Your kisses make everything better.

Oh, you want to go?

Don't go now. Don't leave me alone….

Everyone leaves me alone.


	2. Detour

Hello, Gwen.

We're back in your car.

No, silly, I'm not trying to drain your life away. I couldn't do that anymore. The connection with the glove's been severed, remember?

Lie down on your backseat.

Trust me, Gwen.

Rhys doesn't have to find out unless you tell him. Neither does Torchwood.

These are nice fabric seats, aren't they Gwen?

They _are_ fabric, right? I mean, it's your memory.

Seatbelt buckles are shiny, nice to know.

Let me kiss you. One peck on the lips. Just one peck.

You know, in another life, we could've been lovers.

What's with the stare?


	3. The Other Side of Love

You did tell me you liked the smell of your grandmum's carbolic, yes?

I'd like to be your mummy today.

I put on this swinging 60s dress all for you! Isn't that nice?

Me being in your dreams terrifies you. I know.

Come put your head on mummy's lap.

Atta girl. I'll ease your pain. Let me stroke your hair.

In a few I'll start up the carbolic.

There now, me being in your head isn't too bad.

You know, you can strip down if you'd like to and bathe in the carbolic.

You don't? Okay, you don't have to.


	4. Strange Embrace

I brought my scarf today. The one I wore after I came back.

It doesn't have blood on it. It's completely clean.

Would you like to wear it?

You don't usually do headwear.

Oh, come on, try it! It'll be fun.

No, I'm not trying to erase your mind. I just want you to wear my scarf.

Do you like how the silk feels against your hair? You do?

I wish there was a way for you to keep it.

I'd come out of your mind, give you the scarf, then return.

I belong to the darkness. I live there.


	5. Come Again

Yes, I'm stripping in front of you. So what? Rhys can't see a damn thing.

I'm sliding some pants on. I'm putting on a shirt. I've got my pants on. Guess who I'm pretending to be.

A police officer. Right, Mum.

No, I'm not mocking you. I like wearing men's clothes. Makes me feel powerful.

You know, you and I can feel powerful right now, just before you wake up.

Let me arrest you for…oh, I don't know, being you.

Oh, I've got the handcuffs ready.

Put you arms around your back and let me see your arse.

Good girl.


End file.
